


Helen and Philip

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Character Study, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Episode: s04e07, Episode: s05e04, F/M, Femdom, Gen, Knifeplay, Missing Scene, PWP, Predator/Prey, Secrets, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Helen's maniac, and Philip's too pretty to ignore. What could left behind the screen between them, from the 3s to the 5s. Gen and het, rating from G to R, femdom and kinks, canonical Helen's death, non-chronological.June 2015 - February 2016





	1. Hot Jurassic sun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Хелен и Филип](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930870) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 
  * Inspired by [Primeval plot bunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454993) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen/Philip, missing scene, G. Helen's thoughts aren't limited by the end of the world, somewhere in the second half of the 3s.  
> 

Leek was the ally, acceptable for some time, but nothing more. Philip's different, more like her, the tireless researcher, ready to experiment and risk, if required. So was she years ago, when discovered first anomalies and came through them to leave behind Nick, her previous life and this world.

Philip wanted to change it. She gave him such opportunity, way, and information, most, but not the whole. Once she was wrong with Nick, then - with Stephen. Now she will wait and watch until it's too late and he understands all by himself.

But this time hasn't come yet and won't for long. The Jurassic sun is high. The shadow flashes in the sky, and she falls down to stones. Not now, but somewhen she'll return to here - the last human left on the Earth of all times.

Unless he follows her to share this fate, to survive under this hot sun and discover new future, they create together.

_June 4, 2015_


	2. The irreplaceable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip, missing scene, G. Alternate scenes of epsidoe 407, some details are divergent from canon, but not enough for full AU.

Quinn returned to the Center with nothing in his hands. Perhaps, he had lost all his equipment in an unequal fight with creatures. But, reporting to Lester, he put on the table a knife.  
The curved surface was dimly glittering, and Quinn was saying and saying. Burton couldn't hear through the glass what exactly but was looking at the knife. That definitely wasn't a part of standard Center operative outfit.

It wasn't too difficult to replace video records and to fake the log of the security system, after all, it was developed by him.  
Section of material evidence was quiet and empty - rows of high shelves, full of identical plastic containers. He was walking along them, searching for today's date. Then he was fingering bones, fragments of fabric, some other garbage, while his heart was counting strokes, until he touched something hard and heavy, cooling his skin through the packet.  
He pulled it out to the light - real hunting knife - not in the best condition, but there was no doubt. The irreplaceable thing in the Pliocene, that surely saved Quinn's life for many times. And earlier - Helen's one.  
And if Quinn didn't disappear in the anomaly a few hours ago... However, after the New Dawn start natural Anomalies most likely will be fewer and fewer. While surviving in the primeval world won't get easier, especially without such knife.

_June 16, 2015_


	3. Dark water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip, Danny, angst, G. Episode 407, Burton talks to Danny after his return from Pliocene.

"Danny?" is heard behind his back. He turns around. Man in a dark blue suit is reaching his hand out: "Philip Burton."  
Danny answers to the greeting, examining this person: a neat haircut, an expensive suit. Burton behaves with confidence and ease as if he controls the situation and everything around. And so he does, he bought the Center.  
Danny doesn't like this fact, but facts are important and require the careful handling. He remembers this since the time in the police.  
Burton smiles, and his smile, radiating favor and power, is thin ice, covering dark water. And a fear? Perhaps, since his name was on Helen's docs.  
"James Lester tells me you saw Helen Cutter die."  
"Yeah," Danny's left the report to Lester, but Burton's come to him personally.  
"Did you kill her?"  
Danny's going to answer, but Burton outstrips, "I imagine you may not have had much choice."  
Helen was an enemy, and Danny hardly would have regretted. But facts are important, facts only.  
"Well, strictly speaking, it was a combination of a raptor and a steep cliff that finally finished her off..."  
Burton's listening to him and Danny recognizes expression in his eyes. A wish, that goes deeper and deeper day by day, but never dies completely, whatever time passed. Two or fifteen years.  
"Did you know her?" sounds like a question, as it's a game, but Danny knows the answer.  
"No," Burton tries to retreat, understanding he's got into the bog. Late.

"Helen Cutter... was an unbalanced individual. Who knows what she was thinking?" Burton catches at words, crumbling and falling in his voice.  
No doubt, he was related to the woman that tried to destroy the Center and the humanity. He's dodgy and dangerous, even more than Helen. She's dead, and he's here, in the very heart of the Center. The rest must be warned.  
At this moment Danny's hailed. By Lester, "You can speak to him now."

They call him "Ethan", they say he's murdered one person and attempted to kill two others. But Danny wants to see him. To find out, just find out, what happened to his brother.

_July 16, 2015_


	4. Needle in a haystack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, missing scene, G. Alternate scene of the episode 405, Connor tries to guess password to file in New Dawn database.

Think, Connor, think. Two tries failed, and the system honestly warns: one more error - access to the file will be closed, and the security service will receive a signal of unauthorized action. And then everything will be in vain, and how well turned out: to fall behind Philip when he turned the corner, to get lost in the corridors, to find the main room empty. And even the database was open as if someone used it a moment ago. Too much luck in one day, and now, in a step from the goal, it left him: an encrypted file where an answer can be. Otherwise, why to encrypt it?

Three tries. Two fails. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack. And how would you, Connor, protect the most important?

One try. Someone can come here at any moment. Sink or swim. You type symbols unbearably slowly as if you turn over stones weighing a ton. You only hope password won't be accepted, can't be, otherwise... No time to think. Enter. The screen freezes. Hung...?

The image changes and you face Helen's smile. "Cutter" is in the window on the right, where info's shown. But it was different in the password, and you can do nothing about it, already nothing. Now you know - for sure.

_August 26, 2015_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Connor uses "Helen Burton" by analogy with his password to the ARC system "Abby Temple".


	5. So raptors hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen/Philip, knifeplay, PG-13. Helen knows how to handle a knife and not for surviving only. Inspired by Grant in the Park, raptors actually are deinonychuses and hunted in other way, but who cares.

Her voice's quiet, but words are clear: "Do you know, how a raptor hunts? It tracks its prey long and carefully..." she makes herself comfortable on him.  
"And then rushes!" he flinches at cold touch to his chin and swallows, giving way under the blade. Helen looks at him from the top, not hurry to continue.  
"Then it guts a body..." the point slowly goes down along his neck, chest, "very thoroughly," slides lightly and harmlessly, but leaves burning way on his skin.  
And stops over his heart.  
"Such is the world without humans," she smiles, and there's in her eyes... insanity?.. play?.. condescension to one, who has never seen all of that?..

The blade disappears, replaced by the warmth of her hands, and first for... millions of years?.. he's alive.

_June 6, 2015_


	6. Oxygen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen/Philip, breathplay, PG-13. Helen's survivor and likes games.

She did with him the unthinkable. Her hands overturned him, pushing under water and holding there. He rushed to the surface for a gulp of the air, but instead met her lips, sucking out the rest of his oxygen, until the panic, black and empty, started to grow in his head, taking up all of his thoughts and leaving senses only: irresistible pressure of her arms, full of primeval strength.

And never before they had been so close - she owned him by the right of the strong one. There, in that suffocating chaos, intimate and dark merging, was more than he could put into words - she chose him as predator choses its prey, he belonged to her, he was with her.

And this was her lesson, her revelation from those times when such was natural. This was her gift.

And when he calmed down in her embrace, giving himself up to her will, she pushed him away. And he floundered, trying to keep afloat, while oxygen burnt him inside.

_June 13-25, 2015_


	7. The fittest survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen/Philip, predator/prey, PG-13. Helen's survivor and likes games.

She doesn't smile, keeps silent and almost doesn't blink. She forgot how to be a human long ago. Eight years, two hundred million. Just numbers. "Here" and "now" truly matter. All the rest is a mask she throws off - for him. He wanted this and now's afraid, but still wants. Just for curiosity? Good, it means she made the right choice.

She needs nothing but her own body. She's stronger and faster, and deadly. He must know this and soon will sense.

Her mind's blank, no desire, just a target. And she goes to it. Her motions are reserved and swift, predators have no second chances in nature. She acts the way she's used to, and he's her prey. Warm skin, hot breath, wild heartbeat. She stops on the brink: a little bit more - to hurt him, a little bit more - and no return. She steps back and lets him move - to press him down again, to bite him.

And to feel his artery trembling under her fingers.

He's used to surviving in social, human, jungles. She's come from real ones.

_September 6-16, 2015_


	8. Helen Cutter was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip, angst, PG-13. Only one person in the ARC regrets Helen's death.

He sees the border and slides along it, insensibly moving it away further and further until it turns into an illusion, and Helen captures him entirely. He already can't without her strong hands, without how freely and naturally she disposes of him, and how his body willingly submits to this power.

Love? He never loved. But when Helen disappears, he begins to miss her. He catches himself at waiting when she emerges from the crowd and her voice sounds above his ear. He waits and counts the days. And something shifts inside slowly and inexorably, like lithospheric plates. He waits even two years later when Quinn appears from the Pliocene Anomaly. And Philip right away goes to him, thinking of nothing. And only later realizes what mistake he made. He doesn't believe Helen wanted to destroy humanity. After all, she had old scores with Center, and then she wouldn't deal with the Dawn.

He misses her strange ideas, that amazed him, and thoughts, the course of which he sometimes couldn't follow. She entrusted him with the salvation of the world and all this time guided him. She found the solution to the greatest challenge of humanity, with that he now has left alone face to face. He had to use the ARC researches and to get Connor involved in what Helen planned to do. No matter, how to call it, but all was easier and clearer with her. Helen revealed the world in all its interrelations, made it more transparent. She saw further, knew more, walked where people never stepped and shared with him. And he admired her mind, her will...

He wanted to share with her the project success, their common triumph and glory because they were changing the history, and even somewhen to ask her to stay with him, knowing she would never agree, but the very try would be worth it. Now he has only her photo and the words of a person who can't be trusted, who threatens to destroy everything Helen and he created. And Philip can't let that happen. He brings his hand to the screen, as if he wants to touch her face, closes the file with the gesture and sets the password. Nothing will come true. "Helen Cutter was an unbalanced individual." Helen Cutter was. And won't any more. During the site 333 excavation the skull of a modern human was found.

_December 30, 2015_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Illustration by author](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/coi22hxf3aoy6m6/you_will_find_a_way_by_karla90-d8y0t1l.jpg)


	9. For a short time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen/Philip, PWP, cunnilingus, R. Coming back to the present, Helen visits Philip.

Philip kisses Helen, touching her in response to how insistently her legs embraces his shoulders and her fingers buries in his hair, ruffling it. She moves forward, opening herself for his lips, and he finds himself in the grip of her legs, that make him move deeper and more regular, imperiously drawing him to her, while her hands set the pace and direction. She keeps silent, only clasps and unclasps her fingers in time with his moves, first lightly and playfully, then more and more tough and insistently on the verge of the culmination.

And, finally, she shudders, still in silence, losing her breath for a moment. Her legs heavily squeeze his head, her fingers stick into his skin with her nails. And relax. And a moment of peace goes on and goes on. She lightly fingers his hair, disturbing his skin, still smarting, but it's pleasant, and he nestles his cheek against her warm thigh and breathes in her scent.

Then she moves away, almost pushing him, slides off the table, pulls her trousers on and goes away, and only at the door turns to wait for him. She always disarranges him: gives him a couple of short and grasping kisses, then takes off his jacket without ceremony as if depriving him of defense and puts her hands on his shoulders to send him down - on his knees. And now he takes up his jacket from the floor and shakes a dust off it.

She comes suddenly and suddenly leaves him. And every time he's glad she's remembered of him, she needs him, though for a short time.

_December 4-6, 2015_


	10. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen/Philip, character study, dirty talk, PG-13. Helen tells Philip what and why wants to do with him.

"Your assistant, perhaps, has eyes for you ..."  
"April?" Philip tries to turn around, but Helen grabs his arm and twists it behind his back so that he can't move.  
"She probably waits for you to pay attention to her and to take the first step..."  
Philip wants to object, but Helen presses her other hand to his mouth.  
"But she even doesn't think," Helen continues against his ear, "you must be treated in another way, and all your manners are just a cover that bores you like other social rituals. You're so tired of pretending, Philip, but you can't run a business otherwise. There was a time when you wanted a good for people, then you knew them better and turned out in the trap. You're ready to make all humankind happy and to allow no one close to you. And you wait for someone who won't ask permission.

How did I know? I'm like you, Philip. And I realized this by going through the Anomaly. There are no people there, everything is simple and you don't have to pretend. Only, unlike you, I didn't wait and looked for. And I always mistook: nobody appreciated what I offered. Nick chose another woman, Stephen chose Nick. You know what happened to them - sure, you read my file in the ARC. They both are dead. But you, Philip, is another matter. There's no need to play love with you because you know the value of such games too well. You just took what I offered. Therefore I liked you. And I can offer you something else.

Nobody fucked you for a long time, Philip, didn't they? Fucked really - not due to your money. You want someone to take you without ask and care about your status. You're ready to yield to me right here and now, in your office, where someone can enter at any moment. You want me to bring you to your knees," Helen sets her shoe against his shin, pushing him forward and down to the floor, and leans to him, "and to fuck you in your mouth," she pulls his head back. "I know you'll like it. You can't wait finally to be used... Am I right, Philip?.."

"Yes," he breathes out when she takes her hand away.

_February 22, 2016_


End file.
